l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Name (Rhogar the Golden)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Fluff 'Description:'Rhogar more closely resembles a Dragon than most Dragonborn -- specifically, a Gold Dragon. At his birth he even had vestigial wings, which were considered an omen of a great destiny. The wings shriveled and fell off before his first hatch-day. 'Background:'Rhogar was born to a small tribe on a small island in the Shifting Sea. All his life he was told that he had a great destiny ahead of him. When he came of age, he set out in a small boat to seek his destiny. On one island, he took shelter in some ruins. There he found a scroll, damaged almost beyond legibility, that contained a verse in draconic that he believed to foretell the rebirth of Allaria, and that his destiny is to play a role in this rebirth. After many more days of sailing and rowing, he finally arrived at Daunton, where a kind guardsman directed him to the Hanged Man. 'Hooks:'Rhogar believes (due to the omen of his birth and dragon-like appearance, and the fragment of an ancient prophecy that he discovered) that he has a special destiny. This destiny is to be the catalyst that unites the Dragonborn and the Dragons in a new Allarian kingdom, surpassing the glory of the old. 'Kicker:'text goes here Math Attributes Defenses Resist 5 fire: (Dragon Soul) Hitpoints Saving Throws Fort: 13 = 10 + 3 (STR mod) Reflex: 10 = 10 + 0 Will: 15 = 10 + 3 (Cha mod) + 2 (Sorcerer Defense bonus) Attacks Basic Dagger: +6 (prof + STR mod) vs. AC, 1d4 +3 (STR mod) damage Dagger, thrown:+3 (prof) vs. AC, range 5/10, 1d4 damage Crossbow: +2 (prof) vs. AC, range 15/30, 1d8 damage Powers Dragon breath: +5 (STR mod +2) vs. Reflex, 1d6 + 2 (CON mod) fire damage Burning Spray: +3 (CHA mod) vs. Reflex, 1d8 + 6 (CHA mod + STR mod Power) fire damage Dragon Magic: The next enemy that hits you with a melee attack before the end of your next turn takes 3 (STR mod) fire damage. Dragonfrost: +3 (CHA mod) vs. Fortitude, 1d8 + 6 (CHA mod + STR mod Power) cold damage, and you push the target 1 square. Special: This power can be used as a basic attack. Tempest Breath: +3 (CHA mod) vs. Reflex, 2d6 + 6 (CHA mod + STR mod Power) acid damage, and the target can’t gain combat advantage against any creature until the end of your next turn. Dragon Magic: You gain concealment until the end of your next turn. Lightning Breath: +3 (CHA mod) vs. Reflex, 3d8 + 6 (CHA mod + STR mod Power) lightning damage Class Features Armor Proficiencies: Cloth Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged Implements: Daggers, staffs Bonus to Defense: +2 Will Spell Source: Dragon Magic Draconic Power: Add STR mod to damage of arcane powers Draconic Resilience: While not wearing heavy armor, use STR mod (instead of DEX or INT mod) to determine AC Dragon Soul: Resist fire 5 Scales of the Dragon: When first bloodied in an encounter, get +2 AC until the end of the encounter. Racial Features Languages: Allarian, Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Intimidate Dragonborn Fury: +1 to attack when bloodied Draconic Heritage: Healing surge value is 1/4 max hp + CON bonus Dragon Breath: You can use *dragon breath* as an encounter power. Skills Total Trained Stat Level Bonus Acrobatics: 0 0 0 0 0 Arcana: 7 5 0 0 2 (background: Omen) Athletics: 8 5 3 0 0 Bluff: 3 0 3 0 0 Diplomacy: 3 0 3 0 0 Dungeoneering: 1 0 1 0 0 Endurance: 1 0 1 0 0 Heal: 1 0 1 0 0 History: 7 5 0 0 2 (racial) Insight: 1 0 1 0 0 Intimidate: 10 5 3 0 2 (racial) Nature: 1 0 1 0 0 Perception: 1 0 1 0 0 Religion: 0 0 0 0 0 Stealth: 0 0 0 0 0 Streetwise: 3 0 3 0 0 Thievery: 0 0 0 0 0 Feats Sorcerous Blade Channeling: Use dagger to make ranged attacks as melee attacks. Regional Benefits Equipment Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W